


Olympus’s Hero Returns

by FanGirl_68



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Betrayal, Blood, Character Death, Crying, Friendship, Gen, Gods, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Hunters of Artemis, MILD - Freeform, POV Multiple, Torture, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-07-28 16:26:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7648195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirl_68/pseuds/FanGirl_68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone believes Percy is dead. But is he?<br/>Percy loses the one he loved the most.<br/>Percy is blessed by Chaos<br/>Percy reunited with those he loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unfortunate Death

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you enjoy this short fan fiction. There isn't any romance in this one though. Just friendship between Percy and a certain Goddess.  
> There are multiple chapters but they are pretty short so I will add a chapter every day, and maybe sooner.  
> If you enjoy leave Kudos and give me suggestions in the comments.  
> Keep in mind I'm only 14, so if there are any mistakes I'm sorry.  
> Enjoy!

(Third person POV)   
The battle against Gaea and her forces was going well. Most of the Gods were fighting alongside their demigod children and Gaea’s army was decreasing.

Percy fought alongside his dad against the Titan Atlas, Percy slashed at the Titans thigh causing ichor to splatter his cloves. Poseidon continued to stabs at Atlas with his trident and they were aided by the hunters of Artemis, shooting at the Titan, not doing much damage but keeping him from getting a hit on Percy. Percy slit the throat of a Telekhine and thrashed his sword into one of many Drakons before turning to the Titan again. Atlas was tiring, but Poseidon was too, Percy needed to help. Poseidon hacked his sword into Atlas’s shoulder, causing the Titan to grunt in pain, as Percy slid in between his legs slicing into Atlas’s ankle. The Titan fell to the ground and before he could recover he turned into a pile of dust as Poseidon pierced his trident into his chest. 

Percy started towards his girlfriend Annabeth, who was pinned down by a group of Cyclopes, but was cut short as he watched in horror, as a sword cut through Annabeth’s body. A demigod traitor had sneaked up behind Annabeth and drove his sword through the girl’s chest. Annabeth fell to the ground, wide eyed; she turned her head towards Percy and mouthed “I love you” before she fell forward. 

The group of Cyclopes was the last lot of Gaea’s army. Everyone turned to look at Percy as he charged into the group of five Cyclopes and the traitor who just killed Annabeth. Percy’s vision reddened as he sprinted into the group slashing his sword in his rage. Not a minute later and the cyclops were reduced to piles of gold dust, and the traitor dead. Percy made his way to Annabeth’s limp body. He couldn’t hold back his tears as he took Annabeth’s hand in his own. 

Percy wasn’t the only one crying, when he stood up shaking he turned around to find Athena bawling her eyes out, taking comfort in Hestia’s arms. Thalia was also crying, Artemis was attempting to calm her down but it was not working, so Percy walked up to the girl and hugged her. The hunters would have intervened, as they disliked men and that included Percy, but Artemis stopped them. Thalia and Percy just stood comforting each other at the loss of their best friend and Percy’s first love. 

Five minutes later, a face appeared out of the ground. It was Gaea. “I’m sorry to cut the mourning short but I really would like to get revenge on everyone’s favourite hero, Perseus Jackson” The Primordial said as a figure made of mud rose out of the ground.

Percy released Thalia from the tight embrace and stormed over to Gaea. Most of the Gods tried to stop him, but Percy pushed past them. “Gaea you will pay for the death and pain you have caused, I will kill you!” 

“Oh you won’t young one, not if you want to save the rest of you friends” She replied chuckling to herself. “If you want to spare you friends and family, I would be good and let me kill you for stopping my plans.” 

Before Percy could reply, all the gods and goddesses shouted “No he won’t” all at once. 

Percy wanted to kill the primordial goddess but knew he couldn’t. She wouldn’t reform for a couple millennia now anyways, since he managed to stop her plans. 

“Well then, I’ll just have to kill him anyways.” Gaea replied as the figure of mud advance on Percy. 

Percy didn’t realise what was happening until the mud figure swung at him, Percy dodged it but slipped onto the floor. He was trying to get Riptide from his pocket but he didn’t have enough time. The thing attacking him was too fast. Already Percy was tiring and he couldn’t get riptide out of his pocket, so he took a sword from one of the fallen Demigods. Every time Percy attempted to stab at the figure its body would split stopping the sword from touching it.   
Percy suddenly was cut on his right arm, causing him to stagger back and before he could do anything the mud figures blade thrust into Percy. The gods all stood in shock as their hero was cut down. The figure disappeared and a dark light came down from the sky causing Percy to disappear too. 

Thalia dropped to the ground as her other best friend was killed in front of her. Artemis knelt down next to her trying to control her own tears. Poseidon screamed and started to glow as his anger grew, but it dulled as Hera and Hestia went to his side. Even Ares, the god who disliked Percy the most was struck with grief. He did not like Percy but he never wanted the boy to die. 

 

(Percy POV)   
I woke up in a dark room; the only light was coming from a few candles in the four corners of the room. I scanned the room slowly, until I noticed a dark figure in a cloak darker than the room, I jolted up to the back of the bed causing a sharp pain to radiate through my body, I gripped my chest, where the pain had come from. 

“Who are you?” I demanded causing the figure to sigh. 

“My name is Chaos, Goddess of the void, Mother of all”

At the woman’s words I jumped off of the bed, causing my chest to hurt again and knelt in front of the primordial goddess. 

“Perseus stand up, you do not need to bow to me” Chaos stated looking down at me. 

I slowly stood up trying not to cause anymore sudden pain in my chest. As I stood I held my chest massaging the pained area. Before I could reply to the Goddess she said “Ah yes, your chest will hurt for a few hours but if you accept my offer it will go away. Do you remember what happened to you Perseus?” The goddess asked as I stood looking at her. 

“Yes, My Lady” I managed to choke back a sob, as my memories came flooding back. How Annabeth had died, all the other demi gods who sacrificed their lives to defeat Gaea. A tear trickled down my cheek and I was embraced in a hug as I continued to break down. Chaos whispered comforting words into my ear for a few minutes until I calmed down, not wanting to embarrass myself further. I stepped back and wiped my tears away. 

“Thank you my Lady” Is all I said

“Do not thank me young one, I should apologise for what Gaea did to you, and this is why I would like to offer you something” Chaos stated “I would like to make you, Perseus Jackson the commander of my army, the Army of the Dark. Now before you ask my army does not kill innocents, they fight for the innocent and fight for Justice. If you accept my offer you will be given my blessing, giving you powers even the gods don’t have, so what do you say. Would you like to be the commander of my army?” 

I stood mouth open as Chaos gave me the offer of a life time, before she could say anther word I said “Yes, of course my Lady. But why now?” 

“I’m glad you have said yes, and as for why. Well, since you stopped Gaea from awakening, many of the primordial gods have decided to go to war against the gods and Earth and I need your help to keep Earth safe.” 

“Of course I will help, how long will it take to get ready?” I pronounced

“It shall take a considerable amount of time to train you. But you must know that it is best for you not to tell anyone on Earth that you still live, everyone believes you died on the battlefield.” Chaos declared sympathy in her dark eyes. 

“Of course” I answered with little emotion, hiding how upset I really was.

Instead of replying, Chaos sauntered over towards me and held my shoulder, muttering something in Ancient Greek. Once she finished, my body glowed a dark colour and I was transformed. I stood in pitch black armour, I had grown wings… yes that’s right, onyx black wings, each wing about four metres long, with a bright silver colour around the edges. I felt powerful. 

“Wow!” I exclaimed slowly taking in how awesome I looked. 

“Yes Wow, indeed warrior, you have my blessing and will have more soon, as you cans see you have wings, you also have the ability to teleport like the gods and goddesses from Olympus, you are immortal and you are stronger than your soldiers” Chaos stated, smiling at me.


	2. Saving The Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy helps The Hunt but something goes wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the second chapter, I hope you like it. I m not sure if I will be able to upload chapter 3 or not tomorrow. It may be uploaded later than that. Sorry.

(Third person POV- Five years after Percy joined Chaos)

Since Percy died Camp Half Blood, Camp Jupiter and Olympus weren’t the same. Everyone was less enthusiastic, even the gods were affected by the death. There were no wars and major death, but Olympus’s Hero was gone. The seas were never calm as Poseidon’s sadness turned into rage. Nothing was the same. Even five years after Percy died people were sad. For the gods and immortals five years felt like nothing, so to them it felt as if the death had just happened. 

(Percy POV)

I teleported into Chaos’ throne room, as I was instructed, Chaos was stood in the middle of the room speaking to someone, a primordial by the looks of it. 

“My Lady, You asked for me?” I said, as I bowed to the goddess

“Yes Perseus, and stop bowing. This is Lord Aether primordial god of Light, He has informed me that Gaea and Tartarus’s forces are nearly ready to attack the Olympians.” Chaos told me

“So it is time for you to return to Earth” Lord Aether added, with little emotion in his voice. 

“Of course” I said trying to hide how happy I was, it had been five years since I had seen my mum and dad. But returning would be hard, as I would be reminded of Annabeth’s death. 

“You must keep you identity hidden when you tell the gods about the appending war but after, you may reveal yourself to who you please, just know that if Gaea finds out you still live, she will likely attack sooner” Chaos declared

I nodded and then flashed out of the room, ready to gather my armour and weapons. 

(Artemis POV)

The huntresses and I were walking through the woods tracking a Cyclopes, when we stumbled into a clearing, full of monsters. They hadn’t noticed us, so I signalled to Phoebe, to gather the hunters. 

“Phoebe, you take half of the hunters and scout the woods, to check its safe, I’ll take the rest and find out why so many monsters are here” I ordered.

Phoebe turned to her half of the hunters and went back into the woods, as I took the others closer to the monsters. We were close when we heard a scream coming from where we were headed. It was one of the hunters I was sure of it.

Before we could get into the forest and check on the other hunters, a Hellhound pounced in front of us growling so the other monsters became aware of our presence. The group of monsters came forward; there were another two Hellhounds, a few Cyclopes and a very big Drakon. There was no chance I could get all the hunters away alive, our arrows would be nearly useless against the Drakon and we’d have no time to notch any arrows. 

The monsters said nothing, they just charged towards us, a cyclops swung his club at one of my hunters but was stopped as silver and gold arrows pierced his head. I looked up to see something in the air. It was in Black armour and had huge onyx black wings. 

The hunters managed to kill the Cyclops with no one injured and then there were only three Hellhounds and a Drakon left. 

After staring at the winged figure in the air, I noticed my hunters were attacking the rest of the beasts.

I started towards the Drakon when I was stopped by the scream of one of the girls. One of the newest girls to The Hunt, was on the ground; blood pouring down her arm as a Hellhound got ready to kill. Noticing this I notched an arrow on my bow and was close to firing when the winged man dropped down from the sky and embedded his silver sword into the Hellhound. 

(Percy POV) 

I had been told by Chaos that Artemis and her hunters would be needing help, so I teleported to where the group were. At first sight I noticed them fighting some Hellhounds and a huge Drakon. If it were me and my warriors fighting the beasts it would have been easy, but then again, we were extremely powerful. 

I stayed hovering in the sky watching the girls fight. They had a lot of skill, but I could see them tiring. I noticed Artemis looking at me, with my enhanced vision. I locked eyes with her, although she didn’t know that.   
When Artemis looked away I followed what she was looking at. One of her Hunters, most likely new to The Hunt, was on the ground with a Hellhound ready to pounce her. Artemis wouldn’t have enough time to kill the beast, so I wrapped my wings around my body, and let myself plummet to the ground. When I was 50ft in the air I spun around, expanding my black wings and took out my sword. As I neared the Hellhound I drove my silver sword into its back, causing it to burst into gold dust. 

Looking up I noticed Artemis staring at me. I had my black cloak on with the hood covering my face so she wouldn’t recognise me. I turned towards the girl on the floor, made sure she was okay and then I teleported in front of the Drakon, it was the only monster left, but the hunter’s arrows weren’t harming it. 

Once in front of the beast I got ready to slash at its legs, but it hit me away causing me to crash into a tree. I watched as the beast charged a hunter, I jumped up from the ground and teleported in front of the girl. As I stood in front of her, I pushed her to the side, preventing her from getting hit. But doing so meant that the Drakon was able to sink its teeth into my side, causing me to scream out in pain. 

The Drakon opened it mouth and roared as it stumbled back, froth was dripping out of it mouth. I was confused but then I remembered how my blood was poison to monsters. If a monster bit me it would quickly die from poison, stronger than any other in the world. 

Gripping my side where I was bitten, I straightened myself and watched as the Drakon fell to the ground and disappeared into dust. I was about to make sure no one was hurt when I became dizzy and light headed. I brought my hand up to my head and tried to steady myself but it didn’t work. 

The last thing I remember was falling to the ground as my vision blurred. 

(Artemis POV) 

I stood in utter shock as the Drakon stumbled away from the winged man. I could see the beast’s mouth frothing, probably caused by poison. 

As soon as the Drakon became dust I looked around to make sure all the hunters were safe, Phoebe was treating the wounded. Relieved that the hunters were okay I twisted around to find the winged man fall to the ground unconscious. Lucy, the hunter he saved, ran to his side. She was a daughter of Apollo, so could make sure he was not going to die. 

I walked over to the man and the rest of the hunters followed, other than those wounded. He was pale and was bleeding Ichor. Lucy was patching up his side, as the others stood muttering to themselves. 

In the end my curiosity won me over, and I moved the hood down from where it was hiding the man’s face. What I saw shocked everyone in the circle.

Laying there bleeding ichor after saving my Hunter was the two time saviour of Olympus. 

The Lost Hero. Perseus Jackson.


	3. Hugs and pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy wakes up inside a hunter tent.   
> He reunites with one of his best friends and the goddess of the Moon and Hunt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awful title I know.   
> I'm posting two chapters today because I split one chapter into two.   
> Hope you enjoy.

(Percy’s POV)  
I woke, with a huge headache. Like not just a headache, it was like the pain of a migraine ten times worse. I sat up one hand massaging my head and the other holding my side. 

I looked down to find my armour and cloak gone. The only thing I was wearing was my black trousers. That meant that the hunters knew who I was. They knew that I was Perseus Jackson. Although I usually answer to the name Argyros (Silver)

Looking around I noticed that I was in a hunter’s tent. I carefully slipped out of the bed and made my way to the tents entrance. As I opened the tent entrance, the light from the sun caused me to close my eyes.

Once I was able to get used to the light I opened my eyes more and took another step out of the tent. Not caring that I was a boy, with my top off, walking around a camp full of girls who despise men. 

Walking further away from the tent I had come from I noticed the hunters were around a fire, eating. The smell of the food, hit me when I got close enough to be seen. It smelt great. From where I stood I could hear the hunters talking about… Me.  
So me being me, I walked over to them all and coughed, in order to get their attention. 

As I did all eyes turned on me, most full of annoyance at the fact I, a boy, was near them. But others had happiness in the back of their piercing eyes.   
Before I could say anything, I was quickly jumped on by a girl, with black hair.

“Percy!” the girl exclaimed still hugging me. 

“Hey Thals” I greeted her attempting to mask the pain in my voice. Being jumped on by a girl hugging you after getting bitten by a Dracon is not something you want to do. 

Thalia seemed to notice because she quickly jumped off of me, although it didn’t stop her from shocking my arm with lightning. 

“Ow, really Thals” I said. 

She just rolled her eyes. I knew she was trying not to cry, she would always mask it by rolling her eyes, so I stepped forward and embraced the dark haired girl in a hug. 

When I stepped back I noticed a familiar auburn haired goddess stood a couple of metres away from where Thalia and I were. She had her usual stern look on her face but I could tell she was happy to see me. Well, as happy as a man hating goddess can be. 

I took a few steps forward and said “It’s nice to see you again Lady Artemis” Whilst bowing, although it was a pretty pathetic bow because of the slight pain in my side. 

Looking up I noticed all eyes were on me, which is defiantly not what I wanted. 

I put my hand to the back of my neck, as I started to feel uneasy. Artemis was just stood there, looking as if she was contemplating what to do. Before saying anything, Artemis walked up to me, put her hand on my shoulder, and then teleported the both of us away from the hunters. 

I took a look around and noticed we were inside a hunter’s tent, most likely Artemis’s. Then turning towards Artemis, I was crushed into a hug by the goddess. I stayed completely still, my feet rooted to the ground in shock. 

Artemis let me go and took a step back, and then she brought her hand back and smacked me in the face. 

“I probably deserved that” I sighed after getting over my shock. 

I stayed quiet for a second grimacing under the goddess’s stare. 

“You. Have. No. Idea. How. Much. Pain. You. Have. Put. Everyone. In.” She said looking directly into my eyes. 

(Artemis POV) 

I stood glaring at the boy I had come to respect five years ago. Part of me was happy, happy that he was still alive. But the other half of me was angry, Percy was alive and never once reached out to tell those that love him, that he is in fact alive. 

“I know. And I’m sorry okay. I’ll explain everything to you.” Percy said, locking eyes with me.

After a minute of staring into his sad, sea green eyes, I sighed. 

“I’m happy you’re alive Percy. And everyone else is going to be when you see them.”

“About that. I kind of can’t tell anyone that I’m alive.” He stated but quickly added on “At least not yet.” 

After seeing my questioning gaze, Percy explained to me, what happened to him and he told me about how Chaos saved him and made him the commander of her army. 

I sat in complete awe as he told me what he had done in the 5 years her was away. 

Then he explained that he can’t reveal his identity to the gods until he has informed him information about the appending war. 

I in return told him that the gods are aware that some primordial gods are helping Gaea reform and get ready for war against Olympus.   
But of course he knew that already. 

“So you want to go to Olympus with me, in your armour and cloak, and you want to inform everyone of what you know of the war. And then you will reveal yourself to the gods?”

“Exactly. Well at first you weren’t meant to know. My plan was to help you and not reveal myself to you but my plan failed so now plan b.” Percy stated a smile on his face. 

“I agree that your plan would be best, although I’m not going to help you deal with all the sad gods and goddesses who are going to crush you in hugs” I chuckled at his pouting face. 

“And that reminds me. If you speak a word of that hug I gave you, to anyone. I will personally turn you into a Jackalope and let my wolves rip you apart.” I claimed giving the boy in front of me a hard glare. 

I could see him visibly gulp before he answered “Of course. Although can’t I just tell your brother?”

“No!” I shot back

“Okay, okay. I won’t” Percy laughed. 

“Right, so when do you want to go to Olympus?” I asked.

“Now, I guess, just let me say goodbye to Thalia. She’s probably itching to talk to me.”

“Yeah sure okay”


	4. Hugs and Pain 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy goes to Olympus.   
> Percy revealed to the Olympians.   
> Some crying.   
> Mainly reunions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the second part the chapter 3. Its longer than the others so tell me in the comments if you want chapters to be 1000 long or more.   
> Cant upload chapter 5 tomorrow so you'll have to wait till Saturday or even Sunday.

(Third person POV)  
After Percy said his goodbyes to Thalia, and Artemis told the hunters that they’d be on Olympus for a couple hours, the Goddess and Olympus’ Hero teleported into the throne room. 

Zeus sat in his throne, like usual, looking bored. 

As soon as Artemis and Percy teleported in, Zeus sat up straight and said, “Hello Daughter, what are you doing here?” then after noticing a winged man he asked “And who is that?”

“Hello Father. This is Argyros. I need you to call the council.” 

Zeus brought out his Lightning Bolt and banged it into the ground, to inform the council he needed to talk to them. Not seconds later, the entire throne room was full. 

“Father what is going on?” Hermes asked with confusion written all over his face. 

Zeus shrugged his shoulders and signalled for Artemis to explain. 

“Early this morning my hunters and I were tracking a group of monsters when we were ambushed. Although there were not many monsters it was still too much for the hunt and I to handle. When one of my newest hunters was only ground, Argyros killed a hellhound which was about to kill the girl. Then he proceeded to kill a Drakon which was again, about to kill once of my Hunters. That is how I met him” Artemis recalled to the Olympians as Argyros stood by her side, completely silent. 

“Well, I must thank you Argyros for saving my Daughters Hunters, but who are you?” Zeus asked as the rest of the council nodded wanting the answer to Zeus’ question. 

(Argyros/Percy POV)

I looked at each of the gods and goddesses, it hadn’t been that long since the last time I saw them, but I could see that they had changed a lot, especially my father. Instead of being in his mid-30s he looked like an old man.

After looking at them I stated, “As you now know my name is Argyros, and I am the commander of The Army of The Dark and Blessed of Chaos.” I paused before continuing, “And I have been sent by Lady Chaos herself to help you in the war” 

Before I could say anything else Zeus stood up from his seat and said, “You lie! Chaos hasn’t reformed yet. You are most likely someone working for Gaea!” 

Hearing that statement made me snap. It was because of Gaea that Annabeth had died, it was Gaea who caused my friends to lose siblings and their friends. She had ruined my life. 

(Artemis POV) 

When my father accused Argyros of working for Gaea I knew something bad would happen. Knowing that Argyros was in fact Percy meant that I knew someone saying that is not something anyone should say. Gaea had killed Annabeth; the person Percy loved the most. 

Argyros didn’t even say anything. His body shook with rage and the water from the many fountains in the throne room were reacting to his mood. He started to glow a black colour with a hint of silver like his wings. 

The rest of the council had looks of fear in their eyes as they realised the man in front of them is just as strong as them.

But my father being stubborn pushed that fact away and continued to accuse Argyros of being the enemy. 

“Ares! Kill this monster!” Father screeched and I knew I needed to step in. 

Argyros was still seething with anger and I didn’t want him to kill Ares, no matter how big headed the god was. 

“Enough!” I shouted, as I teleported in front of Argyros, drawing my bow. 

“You dare defy me Artemis” Zeus bellowed glaring at me with hurt and anger. 

I inwardly grimaced; it had been awhile since I was on the bad side of Father. 

Ares had stopped but turned to father. Zeus nodded and then Ares advanced on Argyros, even though I was in the way.

Before I could say anything, the room’s temperature dropped drastically, the room darkened and a woman stepped out of nowhere. 

“You will not touch my Warrior!” The woman, I guessed was Lady Chaos shouted. 

Everything in the throne room went silent as the woman walked over to Argyros. She took his trembling hand and hugged him. 

Not one god or goddess said a word as the powerful deity and powerful demigod hugged. 

Not long later the pair stopped hugging and Argyros was no longer shaking with rage. 

I was the first one to bow to the goddess and the others soon quickly followed. 

Once my father lifted his head he said “Lady Chaos, I thought you were still reforming”

“No, I reformed many millennia ago, and have been recruiting soldiers for an army as I knew you Olympians would need help sooner or later” 

“What do you mean and army?” Athena asked

“I mean I have been recruiting, Immortals and demi-gods, and asking them to join my army. The Army of The Dark. And this here is Argyros, the Commander of my army. He has the same amount of power that you Olympians hold. As he is a demi- god, Blessed by me and also blessed by Lord Aether himself.” 

This caused even Hades to pale, and he’s already pale. I knew Percy was strong now but that strong, I mean who knew a demi-god could be that powerful. 

“Now that you are calm, I guess it is time to reveal who Argyros really is. Seeing as our plan has failed.” Chaos stated looking at Percy.

“What do you mean who he really is?” Athena piped up. 

I couldn’t help but smile, because for the first time in a while, I knew something the great goddess of wisdom didn’t. 

Apollo gave me a questioning look when he noticed my smile, but I just shook my head and tilted my head towards Argyros. 

(Argyros/Percy POV)

When Chaos said that I was going to reveal myself to the council I got scared. I had no idea how they would all react. I mean I was hugged by a goddess who hates men but then slapped in the face, after accidently revealing myself to Artemis. 

Chaos seemed to notice my uneasiness because she put her hand on my shoulder, giving me some of my confidence back. 

I slowly pulled my cloak’s hood down, keeping my face neutral, with no emotion showing. 

The second I took my hood off, I could feel the tears falling down a lot of the gods faces. The five years I spent training with Chaos, I didn’t just master my new ability’s but I learnt more about my powers with water. 

As I looked around I noticed all the gods and goddesses were crying except for, Dionysus, Ares and Demeter. Gods, even Zeus and Hades had spilled a few tears and they were not ones to do that.

Seeing so many gods crying because of my reappearance made me shed a few tears and I hadn’t done that in a few years. 

Poseidon stood up from his throne and came walking towards me. When he was a 100ft away from me he changed into his human form and pulled me into a hug, which I returned gratefully. 

After a few minutes of me and my father hugging Zeus let out a cough signalling that he wanted to talk. 

“Perseus how is it that you are alive? We all saw you die on the battle field five years ago.” He asked

I couldn’t find my voice so Chaos answered for me. 

“Because I teleported him to my realm and healed him. When Perseus was stabbed he hadn’t died. Yes he was close to death but not fully. I made it seem as though he was dead, which I am sorry for, but it was necessary” Chaos answered.

I finally found my voice after swallowing the lump in my throat. 

“I am sorry I never reached out, Artemis has already told me that I should have but, that was not possible. Doing that would have meant Gaea and the primordial gods helping her would know that I still lived and they would have attacked much sooner. That is why it is imperative that no one from Camp Jupiter or Camp Half-Blood know that I’m alive.” I stated, again masking my face and voice with no emotion. 

“Of course. It is great that you are back Perseus. This council meeting is over for now, I’ll let anyone who wishes to, to talk to Perseus and then tomorrow we will talk more of the impending war” Zeus stated. 

The only gods to leave the throne room were Dionysus and Demeter. Everyone else got out of there thrones to talk to me. 

“Perseus I will leave now, if you need me just call and I’ll be here” Chaos stated, she gave me a hug and then left. 

There was a long line of gods wanting to talk to me, and I was going to enjoy every minute of talking to them. 

The first person I spoke to was my dad. “Hey Dad” I greeted him. 

He gave me a smile and hugged me, before saying “I’ll speak to you some other time son; you’re going to be busy for quite a while” Then he teleported away, most likely to Atlantis. 

The next to greet me was Hera, which I didn’t expect. I swore she hated me but apparently not. 

“Hello Perseus I’m glad you’re not, well you know…” She started and I finished off her sentence 

“Dead”

“Yes dead” she frowned “I know I was bitter towards you but I want you to know I don’t hate you and I’m happy you survived and I’m grateful that you are here to help” Hera finished. 

“Well I’m glad to hear that you don’t hate me and I want you to know that you are one of the goddess I have the most respect for” I replied truthfully. 

Hera smiled and then said her goodbyes. As soon as she left Athena cut in front of Ares as he came forwards to talk to me. 

“Oh um, Hello Lady Athena” I said giving a small bow, just so I didn’t get my head bitten off for not doing so. 

“Hello Perseus, I’d just like to say it’s great seeing you and that I’m very sorry about Annabeth. Although she was my daughter I know she and you were very close. And it took me a long time to get over her death, so it must have taken you a lot longer to” 

I was totally speechless, every sentence I tried to say would just die in my mouth, before I could recover from what the wisdom goddess had said she disappeared and I was greeted by Ares. 

“Hey brat” He said “It good to see you alive, maybe now I’ll have my chance to beat you to a pulp. And seeing as you’re now immortal I can do it multiple times” He grinned.

“Yeah, well I don’t know how I’ve survived so long without you Lord Ares” I said sarcastically

“Ha-ha” Ares laughed and then disappeared like those before him. 

It took around twenty minutes to get through everyone. My hair was extremely messy, from a certain Apollo and Hermes, who decided to ruffle it all up.

The only people left in the throne room were Artemis and Hestia. 

I walked up to Hestia and greeted her, “Hello Lady Hestia, I hope you didn’t miss me too much” I said laughing a little to disguise how nervous I really was. Hestia had in away been a friend to me and I didn’t know how much pain she was put through when I ‘died’. 

“Not too much” The warm goddess stated with a small smile before hugging me. I’d been hugged many of time in the past twenty minutes but not one of them was a warm as hers. 

After catching up with Hestia I made my way over to Artemis who had been waiting for me all that time. 

“Hey Artemis” I met her.

“Hello Perseus, I believe you should get some sleep. You look exhausted”

“Yeah, I do feel pretty tired” I said and to prove my point I decided to yawn.

“Good night Percy” Artemis said and then she teleported away. 

It wasn’t late but Artemis was right, I felt like a zombie. So I teleported to Chaos’ realm and went to bed, readying myself for tomorrow’s council meeting.


	5. Man Hating Girls and Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy joins The Hunt in tracking a monster.  
> Percy has a nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, another awful title.  
> And a awful summary.  
> So I kinda lied. It looks like I can post a chapter today. Lucky you!.  
> Another long-ish chapter today.  
> Hope you enjoy!

(Artemis POV- the next day)  
I sat in my throne, like the rest of the council, waiting for Percy and Lady Chaos to show up. 

Although we hadn’t been waiting long, I’m not one for staying still for long, so I kept on fidgeting. 

Finally after ten minutes of waiting, Lady Chaos teleported into the room. 

“Good morning everyone. Perseus will not be joining us for a little while, because of an incident between two of my warriors.” Chaos informed us, making us a little less happy. Most of us wanted to see Percy again. Not just go over the war. 

For around twenty minutes all of us went through what we know and then Lady Chaos told us what she knew. 

We found out that Tartarus himself was reforming and siding with Gaea, but otherwise everything else we pretty much knew already. 

I was about to start talking when Percy appeared in the room. He had blood dripping from his nose. 

“Hey everyone” He greeted us

“Percy, why is your nose bleeding?” Lady Chaos asked.

“Oh um, I was breaking up a fight and one of my warriors punched me in the face. It’s no biggie. Although, I swear I cleaned up my nose before teleporting here.” He stated shrugging his shoulders. 

“Right” I said, getting the council meeting back on track “As I was about to say, I found out a few days ago that Lycoan and his pack are back, and of course, are siding with Gaea. So the hunters and I are going to track him and see where he leads us.” 

“Okay, I think it would be best if Percy joins you and your hunters as a kind of guardian” Chaos suggested.

I nearly chocked on my saliva, it wouldn’t be that bad for me because I had no problem with Percy but my hunters would hate it. 

“What! No that’s not fair. Seriously?” Percy asked not believing what the primordial goddess was saying. 

“It does seem to be a good idea. That way Percy can protect the hunters, like he did the other day.” Zeus agreed.

“Why is it not fair Percy?” Chaos asked the boy “Artemis doesn’t seem to mind do you Artemis?” 

“No of course I don’t mind but…”

“But, the hunters of Artemis despise men, and that includes me. It’s unfair to them or to me.” Percy finished my sentence. 

“Percy I’m sorry but you have no choice in the matter” Chaos detailed. 

Percy dropped his head down and sighed “Fine. I guess it shouldn’t be too bad. At least ill have Thalia and Artemis not killing me” 

“Right then, we will call another council meeting once Artemis has gotten some information from Lycoan. Council dismissed” Zeus said before disappearing like the other council members. 

(Percy POV)

I couldn’t believe this was happening. I was going to have to stay in the same vicinity as a bunch of men hating girls, for gods know how many days or even weeks. And to top it all off, I’d be the only boy there with no one to talk to other than Thalia and maybe if I’m lucky Artemis. 

I turned to Chaos with a disbelieving look on my face. 

“Why would you do this to me? If I did something wrong punish me some other way” I pleaded.

“You’ve done nothing wrong; it’s what needs to happen. Maybe if you spend some time with the girls, they’ll learn that not all men are evil” The primordial stated shaking her head and smiling at my attempt to glare at her. 

“Have fun Percy” She said before vanishing in thin air. 

I heaved a big heavy sigh before making my way over to Artemis’ throne. She had sat, listening to me and Chaos the entire time. 

“So this is going to be fun” I muttered as Artemis got off her throne and took her human form. 

“What was that?” She asked. 

Dam it she heard me.

“Oh I was just saying that spending time with girls who hate me is going to be fun” There was no point in lying, she already heard me with her bat like hearing. 

“Yes, well they will learn to like you, and if they still dislike you then that’s their choice, but there’s nothing they can do to make you leave.” 

“You don’t hate me though, do you?” I asked hoping she didn’t.

“No I don’t hate you Percy; I think you’re the only acceptable male in history actually” 

“Oh ok good and I guess thanks.” 

“Well should we go?” She asked

I nodded and let her teleport us away. 

When I opened my eyes, we were in the middle of the hunter’s camp. It was bright outside and the sun was half way up in the sky, courtesy of Apollo. 

Artemis had already started walking over to the hunters, who were sat around an unlit fire talking. So I followed close behind, nervous as to what they would think about having a boy staying with them for Gods know how long. 

(Thalia POV)

I was sat talking to Phoebe when I noticed Lady Artemis and Percy walking over to us. 

Noticing this I got up from my seat and ran over towards them. “Hey Percy, what are you doing here?” 

“Uh”

I could tell his brain was working like clockwork to make a verbal sentence so I looked to Artemis to supply the answer. 

“I’m going to explain to everyone, so if you could follow us and sit down with the others that would be great” Artemis said.

I did as Artemis asked, and made my way to sit down next to Phoebe again. 

“What’s going on, why is that boy back?” Phoebe asked bitterness in her voice when she said the word “Boy”. 

“Lady Artemis is going to explain. And come on Phoebe Percy isn’t bad he’s my friend.”

Phoebe scoffed when I said Percy isn’t bad, which annoyed me but I didn’t let it show. 

“Girls, as you can see Percy is back. Now I don’t want to hear any complaints because what I’m about to tell you isn’t going to change.” Artemis started, looking at each one of us with a hard glare, which softened when it reached me. 

“Percy is going to be staying with us for a while, and will be joining us in tracking Lycoan and his pack” The goddess finished. 

Not a second after Artemis finished, a chorus of groans and arguments rose. But it was cut short when Artemis brought her hand up motioning for everyone to be quite. 

“I understand why you do not like this but it is necessary and I expect every one of you to treat Percy fairly. Now I’m going to help Percy get set up, so the rest of the day you are free to do as you wish. Thalia could you come with us?” The moon goddess stated.

I nodded and got up, following my mistress and Percy to the tent area. 

“Here you go Percy, when you unfold this it will turn into a tent, but you probably know that already. Thalia will help you get settled in. Is that okay?” She asked Percy while giving him the folded up tent. 

 

“Yes thank you Lady Artemis” He gave a small bow before Artemis left towards her own tent. 

“So kelp head” I didn’t want to use the nickname Seaweed Brain as it would likely remind him of Annabeth “Where do you want to put your tent?”

After a few minutes of decision making Percy decided it would be best to put him tent away from all the others. It ended up at the edge of the camp close to where Artemis’ was. 

Once his tent was set up I told him I’d meet him at the fire for dinner later. 

(Percy POV)

After setting up my tent Thalia left me to get settled into my tent. 

Before doing that, I decided it would be best to ask Artemis if it was okay to have my tent near hers.

I walked from my tent to the entrance of hers, “Hey Artemis can I ask you a question?” 

“Yes, Come in Percy”

I opened the tent door and slowly took a step in, I saw the goddess standing at a desk looking at a map. 

“I’m sorry if I’m interrupting you, it’s just I put my tent away from the girls, but its ended up fairly close to yours, and I wandered if that would be a problem.” 

“No of course it’s not a problem” Artemis replied with a smile.

“Okay, well thanks, can I ask what you’re doing?”

“Just marking the last know areas where Lycoan and his pack were last seen” 

“If you need any help with anything then just ask and I’ll help, I’m pretty useful you know” I replied.

She laughed, turned around and said “Yeah right. I never knew you were so full of yourself Percy”

“Well, being the commander of an army, and this handsome, how can you blame me?” I retorted.

Artemis laughed at that, and then said “Go get some food Percy, your big ego needs shutting up”

“Fine. Just because you can’t handle my awesomeness” I said, walking out of the moon goddesses tent. 

I decided not to get any food for the night, as it would be too uncomfortable eating with the hunters, so I went straight to bed. Although I usually don’t need sleep, it seemed best to get as much sleep as I could. 

I took of my armour and top, and decided it best to at least sleep in trousers. It didn’t take long for me to drift asleep, but I found myself in a nightmare very soon. 

I hadn’t had a nightmare since the first year with Chaos. I’d get them frequently but once I settled into Chaos’ realm they stopped bothering me. 

I guessed it was coming back to Earth that set the nightmares off, because I was having the same one I would get every night after Annabeth’s death. 

(Nightmare)

It started, like it used to, with the moment of Annabeth’s death, at the point where the demi-god traitor’s sword cut Annabeth down, taking the life of Percy’s first love. 

The scene was in slow motion, so Percy could see the blood slowly soaking her clothes as she plummeted to the ground. He could see the tears falling down Annabeth’s cheeks as she mouthed the words “I love you” to the boy she had come to love. 

Suddenly the scene sped up and changed. Percy was nowhere. All around him was darkness, as if he was in space. 

He looked around trying to see something, anything, but he couldn’t, there was just darkness. 

He felt as if he was suffocating as if he was drowning, but there was no water. There was nothing. 

Then the voices came. Annabeth’s voice echoing all around the green eyed boy. 

“Why didn’t you save me?”

“Did you ever love me?”

“You killed me. You killed me, Percy Jackson!”

“You’re no hero, you’re a monster!” 

The voices hit Percy like a knife. It literally felt like he was being cut thousands of times. 

“No, I’m not a monster” Percy stated, his voice trembling. Tears were gathering in his eyes, and he still felt like he was suffocating. 

Then all the voices stopped, to allow one word to ricochet, “MONSTER!” 

The word was repeated over and over by Annabeth. The room seemed to get smaller, the darkness encasing Percy, crushing the small amount of air he had left in his lungs. 

He thrashed about trying to push the darkness away, but it was useless, and then he was falling. Falling down a never ending hole of darkness just like in Tartarus. 

And then the nightmare stopped.

He woke up screaming, tears dripping down his pale face.


	6. Letting your gaurd down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy is comforted by someone he wasn't expecting it to come from.   
> The Hunters and Percy get ready to track down Lycoan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter, sorry.  
> I may not be able to post a chapter tomorrow.

(Artemis POV)  
When I went out to check on the girls, and mainly Percy, I noticed the raven haired boy was not outside eating like the girls. 

“Thalia, where’s Percy?”

“I’m not sure Lady Artemis I haven’t seen him since helping him get settled into his tent.”

“Why does it matter he’s just a lousy boy” I heard one of the hunters mutter to another. 

“He hasn’t been out to get food?” I asked to no one in particular.

“No, he may have just gone to sleep my Lady, it is about nine o’clock” Phoebe identified. 

“Maybe” I nodded.

Instead of staying with the hunters, I decided it would be best if I got some more tracking work done, before id have to drive the moon through the sky. 

As I made my way to my tent, I noticed the river near by our camp was going crazy. The water was reacting to someone’s feelings, and I made a pretty easy guess that it was Percy. 

Knowing something must have been wrong I went to Percy’s tent, to hear someone sobbing. Not asking for permission, I walking inside of the boy’s tent to see him as pale as a ghost with tears dropping down his face onto his chest. 

I heard him mutter “I’m not a monster” and knew he must have been having a nightmare. 

Without a second thought I went to his side and started shaking him to wake him up. It was the closest I had been to a boy in a very long time but I didn’t feel anything different. I expected to go bitter and leave Percy, but I didn’t. 

Abruptly, Percy opened his eyes and screamed, his body trembling. I put my hand on his shoulder to let him know I was there, when I did I could feel his body tense and then relax a little. 

His breathing was shallow and tears were still falling down his face. 

I predicted that a least one of the hunter would have come rushing in to see what was happening, however not one did. 

Making a split second decision I pulled the young demi-god into a hug, the same one I give all the girls in my hunt, a comforting and friendly hug. 

Instead of tensing and pulling away Percy softened into the hug and started to breath normally. I could hear his heart slow down to the standard speed. 

After a couple of minutes I pulled away, looking at him to make sure he was okay. 

His face had gained its colour back and he was no longer crying, he looked normal, other than the red puffy eyes. 

“Thanks” He said rubbing his eyes to rid the dried tears. 

“Are you okay, Percy?” I asked slightly concerned.

“Yeah, I am now. It was just a nightmare” He replied, putting on a smile to assure me. 

“Good” I said, then I realised that we were really close to each other, so I took a step away from the bed.

“So I guess I can’t tell anyone about that hug?” Percy asked but it was more of a statement. 

“No, it’s your choice but I’d rather it if you don’t tell my hunters. I’m not sure how they would react is all” 

“Okay I keep it as blackmail for some other time” The winged boy smirked. 

He stood up and went over to the table and poured a glass of water, as he did I realised he no longer had his wings, “Where are your wings?”

“They can retract into my body whenever I want, although I only ever put them into my back when I sleep. It’s really uncomfortable, trying to sleep when you have 6ft long wings protruding from your back, you know” Once he ended his sentence his wings sprouted from his back. 

The question I really wanted to ask was, what was his nightmare was about? I had a suspicion but I knew asking him would be a bad idea so I let it go. If he wanted to tell me he would. 

“I have to do leave now; I have my duties with flying the moon around to get to. Are you going to be alright?”

“Yes I’ll be fine; I’ll let you get to your jobs. Goodnight Artemis” 

“Goodnight Percy” I said before flashing to my chariot. 

(Percy POV- First full day with The Hunt)

I hadn’t gone to sleep again after the nightmare; I was scared to even close my eyes. I just stayed up looking at the moon all night.

Slowly the sun came up and some of the hunters were coming out of their tents, packing up their things and getting ready to trek through the woods in search for Lycoan and his pack. 

I had already taken my tent down and had all my gear ready for the tracking. I had my black bow and quiver full of stygian iron arrows. Also my celestial silver sword, a sword made of celestial bronze and silver, so is harmful to lycanthropes as well as all other monsters. 

Sitting on the ground watching the hunters, who were awake, pack their tents up, dropped my guard so I didn’t sense when Artemis was behind me. 

“Having fun are we” The moon goddess said causing me to jump up from the ground and almost have a heart attack. 

Once I caught my breath and steadied my breathing I exclaimed “Don’t sneak up on me like that. Gods what in hades were you trying to do? Give me a heart attack!?”

She laughed at this, causing me to smile. 

“So what were you saying?” I asked.

“I was asking if you were having fun, you looked extremely bored.” 

“Oh, well I was kind of bored, but It’s not long till I’ve got to try and survive walking through the woods with this lot” I stated pointing my thumb behind me to indicate that I was talking about the hunters behind me. 

“You’re lucky I like you Percy, because otherwise I would let the girls hurt you” she said smirking “But maybe I’ll let them hurt you anyway, you are fully immortal after all”

“I don’t think that necessary, I remember how good of a fighter Zoe was and I don’t want to get picked on by more than a dozen girls like her.”

“Yes, Zoe was one of my best hunters” 

“Anyway how long until were going?”

(Thalia POV)

I woke up, and put my tent down. When I was done packing my gear, I noticed Percy sat alone, I contemplated going over to him, but knew he was fine and… that I was extremely hungry. 

Making my way to the fire where breakfast was being made, I thought about what it was going to be like, tracking Lycoan with Percy. 

Most of the hunters don’t trust him, even after mine and Lady Artemis’ reassurances that he is the best male in history.

So would they ignore him, be mean to him or actually talk to him?

It didn’t take long for me to eat some food. Those of us, who decided to eat, did it quickly, so we could be on the road early. We needed as much daylight as we could to track Lycoan down. 

After eating my food, I went over to Percy, to see him talking to Artemis. At least she and I would talk to him. 

When I reached them their backs were facing me, I heard Percy aske “How long until were going?” 

“Right now”, I stated making Percy jump, and Artemis laugh at seeing the demi-god jump. 

“Ha-ha, Percy you really shouldn’t let your guard down, even when you’re talking to a goddess” I stated shaking my head, with a huge smile on my face. 

“We are ready to leave though my lady” I informed the goddess.


	7. Trek in the woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy and the hunt start there search for Lycoan and his pack.   
> They run into a small amount of trouble.   
> The Hunters warm up to Percy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing this chapter.   
> Don't get me wrong I ,love writing all theses chapters but this one if by far my favourite.   
> I may be able to post tomorrow but I'm not sure. I will be taking a break from posting for a day or two this week though. Sorry.   
> I hope you're enjoying this fanfiction so far.

(Percy POV)  
The camp was gone; the only sign showing that people had been there was the now put out fire. 

We started our trek in the woods, about twenty miles north, to where Lycoan was last spotted. 

Now you may be thinking, how can anyone possibly walk twenty miles in less than a day? 

Well the answer to that is, when you’re a half immortal girl who walks a little less than this every day and who battles monsters a lot, it’s not that hard. For me, it’s easy; I don’t get tired like a mortal demi-god would, so again, it’s easy. 

I was at the back of the line, keeping away from the girls, so they wouldn’t be too uncomfortable.

I wasn’t really bothered with spending time with them, but I knew they’d dislike it and didn’t want to make things worse by talking to them.

We had been walking a couple hours now, and were getting close to where Lycoan was last spotted, We were maybe eight miles away, but they could have been anywhere by now, maybe even watching us. 

Standing at the back, I could still see Thalia turning her head trying to check on me every ten minutes or so. She was probably worried one of the girls would kidnap me and bury me alive, which thinking about it, a lot of them probably wanted to. 

To my surprise, one of the girls, slowed down so she was stood next to me. I wouldn’t say I got scared… but I was worried, that she was going to kill me. 

It’s an easy presumption to make. I’m a boy, and she’s a boy hating girl. So of course I’d be worried. Not scared though, definitely not scared. 

Then she started talking to me, so it made me relax a little. 

“Hey, your Percy right?”

“Um, yeah” I said.

“My names Lucy, I just wanted to say, thank you for you know, saving me from the Drakon the other day.”

“Oh, it’s no problem, I’d do it again without hesitation” I told her giving her a genuine smile. 

She smiled back, and we walked in comfortable silence. Until I asked her “Why are you walking with me?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well the others have done everything they can to stay away from me, other than Thalia and Artemis. I understand why they talk to me, Thalia is one of my best friends and I helped save Artemis but why are you talking to me?”

“You saved me” 

“Yes but in a way I saved all of the others too, a lot of you could have died if I hadn’t of jumped in, yet they still steer clear of me” 

“Well I don’t hate boys like many of my sisters do; I joined the hunt for other reasons, than because I was hurt by a boy. And, Zoe was a close friend to me, and she accepted you in the end”

She paused. 

“I guess, I’m doing this to please her, I know if she were here she would get all of us to accept you, like Thalia is trying to do. I’m not just doing it for Zoe though. I actually like you. You’re not that bad even if you’re a boy.” 

I laughed at that, “Well thank you, Lucy child of Apollo” 

“How did you know I’m a child of Apollo”, she asked 

“I’m Magic” I stated winking at her. 

Now she laughed, loud enough for the other hunters to hear, because they all slowed down and looked at us. 

A lot of them were glaring at me, and with a bit of confidence I said, “Oh come on, I made her laugh, why does that mean I’m doing something bad?” I said in a whiny voice. 

I could hear Thalia laugh and Artemis sigh at my question. 

Hearing this, I expanded my wings and pushed off from the ground jumping over the group of girls so I was in front of Thalia and Artemis. 

Once I landed I crossed my arms and did my best to glare at Thalia. 

The girls all stopped what they were doing and waited to see what would happen. 

“Why is that funny Thalia?” I asked still glaring at the Zeus spawn. 

“Your whiney voice, it’s just funny to hear, and it’s nice that you’re having fun, even after Anna….” She stopped what she was about to say. 

Although I knew she had done nothing wrong I couldn’t help but take a step back and feel hurt and anger, course through my veins. It hadn’t been a full day since my nightmare and then I hear her name.

“Oh my Gods Percy I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to mention her” Thalia said franticly, I couldn’t hear her very well though; the sound of my heart beating faster and faster clouded my hearing. 

I took a couple deep breaths, and saw Thalia coming over to me, but Artemis stopped her, I could see a bit of fear in her eyes. Was she scared of me? No she couldn’t be. 

I could hear Thalia shout my name but it was too late. Before I could understand what was happening a was knocked to the ground by something very heavy, that somethings teeth dug into one of my wings, I cried out in pain, I expected the monster that bit me to die from poison but it didn’t. 

I was extremely confused but I had to fight back. From what I could see the Hunters were fine, they had there bows drawn and were pointing them at the thing on me but they weren’t firing. 

They probably couldn’t get a clear shot and were worried the arrows would hit me. 

I rolled onto my back hoping to get the monster off. It worked and as I jumped up from the ground, I realised what it was. It was a wolf, much bigger than normal wolves so was likely a lycanthrope from Lycoan pack. And Lycanthropes can’t die from my body’s poison. 

Its eyes were red and its mouth was covered in my blood. I pulled out my Celestial silver sword, knowing nothing else would affect the wolf. 

But when I went to kill the beast, it pushed itself off the ground and pounced back onto me, This time I was ready for it so didn’t get knocked down, but its teeth sank into my shoulder, making me scream, but I clenched my teeth to stop it from reaching the hunters ears. 

I twisted my body, in order to shake it off, but I was attacked by another lycanthrope, which came out from nowhere. It bit down on my ankle, this time I did scream, but the creature was quickly turned to dust by Lucy’s silver arrows. 

I could see her, the other side of the Hunters firing arrows at the wolves. She killed the one on my ankle but stopped when it died. She didn’t want to hit me instead of the one on my back. 

The others were stood around there bows still drawn. 

Thalia, was getting her hunting knives and was about to run in and help me, but I didn’t want her to get hurt, so I teleported into a tree. 

Attempting to crush the wolf between me and the tree, but it didn’t work. 

It just ended up hurting my already damaged shoulder, and angering the lycanthrope. As it bit down again on my shoulder, it scraped my back with its claws. 

I knew if I didn’t get it off of me soon, I would lose my strength and maybe even die. Yes I’d reform but that doesn’t mean it wouldn’t hurt a lot. 

Lucy who was closer to me than the others was trying to get a clean shot.

She wouldn’t though, that much was obvious, even Artemis couldn’t get a good shot, I was moving around too much, but can you blame me.

You try having a huge wolf clings to your back with its mouth sinking into your shoulder, and not move around. 

Making my decision I shouted to Lucy “Shoot it Lucy now. I don’t care if you shout me, just someone shoot it!” 

Not a second later about ten arrows were shot at me and the wolf. A couple missed, I felt one hit my stomach and another hit my thigh, but the others all found the target. I was showered in gold dust as the lycanthrope exploded. 

I dropped to the ground in a shriek of pain. I could feel my body healing itself, but all it could heal were the scratches and bites. The arrows in my body were preventing the arrow wounds from healing. 

The entire group of girls rushed over to me, I coughed and said “Well that was fun” I laughed to myself but that caused me to cough again. 

“Take your top off” Lucy said, I raised my eyebrows and laughed. 

“No! what in hades is wrong with you? I didn’t mean it like that” Her cheeks went red with embarrassment, making me chuckle. 

“I know” I tried to pull my top off but I couldn’t because of my wings, and I couldn’t retract my wings because they were injured so I took my hunting knife ‘Reaper’ from its sheath and cut my top open, so Lucy could treat my wounds. 

Phoebe started to treat my wounded shoulder but I told her “You don’t need to treat my other wounds, there not that severe so they should heal themselves in a couple of minutes. But thanks anyway Phoebe” 

She nodded and ushered everyone away from me so I wasn’t crowded. 

The only people next to me now were Artemis, Thalia and Lucy. 

“Is he going to be alright Lucy?” Thalia asked. 

“I’m not sure, once I get the arrows out they should start to heal themselves. The one in his thigh can come out now, but the one in his stomach, will be tricky. It’s too close to his Liver; if I pull it out wrong it could cut the liver, or cut through a vein.” 

“Well first of all, I’m right here you know, and can we hurry up, I’m kind of bleeding over here.” 

Lucy turned to face me and put her hand around the arrow on my thigh. She didn’t give me any warning she just pulled it out triggering me to yell. 

“Lucy!” Artemis exclaimed looking at me with worry. 

I was sweating now, but it was cold sweat like what I get when I’m having a nightmare. 

“Sorry Lady Artemis but I thought it would be better if I didn’t count down” 

“It’s okay, I’m fine” Although I really wasn’t, my vision was blurry and I was becoming dizzy, but I didn’t want to worry them. 

Lucy’s hands went to pull out the arrow stuck in my stomach; her hands were shaking so I grabbed her hands softly to steady them. 

“Lucy, look at me” 

She did and I could see she was scared. 

“Don’t be scared, if it goes wrong it goes wrong, I won’t blame you, and anyway, it’s not like I’ll die forever, I’ll just reform. But, I know you aren’t going to mess up.” 

I could see all the hunters walking over to hear our conversation, but that didn’t stop me from continuing. 

“I know that you won’t mess up because, you are an amazing person. I’ve not known you for long but I know how smart you really are and I know that your father is proud of you.” She looked at me shocked. 

When we were talking earlier she had said she joined the hunt for other reasons than hating men. 

And I realised why. She didn’t think her father was proud of her.

He had never spoken to her like he did too many of his other kids, and she believed he wasn’t proud of her. 

I didn’t need to read her mind to know that, because I had felt exactly the same when I went on my first quest with Annabeth and Grover. 

“Your father is proud of you, because you are a great healer, with many amazing talents. I have felt how you feel before Lucy, I didn’t think my father was proud of me, but you know what. He was. And so is you father.”

She was crying now, but her hands had stopped shaking. 

“Thank you Percy” 

“It’s okay, the next time I see your dad I’ll ask him to come talk to you okay?” 

“That would be great, I would hug you, but seeing as you have an arrow in your stomach I think I’ll have to wait to do that” She laughed a little. 

“Well I look forward to it. Now can we get the arrow out of me now?”

A lot of the hunters laughed at that and I could see many of them smiling at what I said to Lucy. Maybe they wouldn’t kill me after all. 

I took my hands off of Lucy’s and let her grip the arrow. She looked at me for permission to pull it and I nodded my head. She didn’t pull it out fast, in order to keep it from damaging my Liver. So the pain was extremely worse. 

I muffled my screams by biting down on one of my leather cloves, but the hunters could still hear it. 

When it finally came out I could hear Thalia and Artemis let out breaths, they didn’t know they were holding. 

I was relieved that the arrow was out; I could already feel the tissue reforming. 

One of the other Hunters, whose name I didn’t know, handed me a square of ambrosia. I took it gratefully, although it wouldn’t increase my healing, it would taste great. 

“Girls, start setting up camp, we’ll rest for the rest of the day and track Lycoan tomorrow” Artemis ordered. 

“What? Come on Artemis we have another seven, maybe more hours till it gets dark. We’ll be able to find him by then” I said.

“And you are not fit to be walking for that long” Thalia stated. 

“I’m fine, see” I assured them by jumping up from the ground, my wounds were healed, and where I had been wounded was just pink skin, which was slowly turning into my actual skin colour. 

“This isn’t a discussion Percy. Girls set up camp.” Artemis said her tone rising as she gave me a stern look, stating ‘do as I say’

“Okay, sorry. But I swear to you I’m fine.” 

I didn’t stay to hear them reply; I just walked away and chose a spot to put my tent at. 

When I walked past the Hunters, they didn’t move as far away as they could, instead they would smile at me, which was strange but good. 

Once I rolled my tent up, I closed the tent entrance and stayed inside. 

(Thalia POV)

I watched as Percy rolled his tent up, I could tell he was angry. He wanted to catch Lycoan and get as much information as he could, about the war. I did too, but I’m patient whereas he isn’t. 

Percy walked into his tent and closed the entrance, probably wanting to be alone. 

I went to set up my tent, and then went out hunting some deer for food. 

It didn’t take long, as we were back after ten minutes. Phoebe, a hunter named Ellie and I came back with one deer and a couple rabbits. 

We put them on the fire, after skinning the animals, and were all sat around the fire. I was actually really early, about four in the afternoon.

I understood where Percy was coming from, we had at least another four hour till nightfall and by then we could have of caught Lycoan and his pack. We knew we were close, that’s why we ran into two of Lycoan’s pack members. 

But I also understood where Lady Artemis was coming from; Percy had just been attacked by two Lycanthropes and shot twice by arrows. He was too weak to walk another four or so hours. 

I was sat eating my deer, thinking about the look of hurt Percy had on his face when I nearly said Annabeth’s name. I didn’t get why it hurt him so much to say her name. Yes he loved her but she was my best friend, yet I can say her name.

I was taken out of my thoughts when Lady Artemis sat down next to me. “Thinking about Percy, young one?” She asked.

“Maybe” I stated glumly, I was annoyed with myself, it was my fault Percy was hurt, I distracted him by saying Annabeth’s name. 

“He knows you didn’t mean to hurt him. You know that right. He only got angry with himself not you. He still blames himself for her death” 

“Why would he blame himself, it wasn’t his fault?” 

“I don’t know Thalia, maybe you should talk to him” 

“Maybe, but I’ll leave him alone tonight” 

“Okay, eat your food and go to sleep Thalia, you look tired”

“I feel it to” I smiled at the goddess, as she got up to talk to a few other Hunters.


	8. Kidnapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy goes against Artemis's orders.   
> Consequently leading to Percy's kidnapping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is torture in this chapter but its mild.   
> I am not able to post any chapters for a while, because of some family issues, which is why I'm posting this kinda long chapter.   
> Sorry.

(Percy POV)

I stayed in my tent till dark. No one came in or asked for me, which was good. If they had, they’d of figured out what I was planning on doing. 

I didn’t want to wait for tomorrow, to track Lycoan down. I needed to do it now. 

Every day we waited, Gaea’s army increased, meaning she could kill more of my loved ones. 

I was not going to let that happen. Never again was I going to let people die, because I wasn’t quick enough. 

Annabeth died because I couldn’t get to her in time. 

Campers from both CHB and CJ died because I couldn’t defeat her.

My friends lost siblings to a war that ended five years ago, and now it’s coming again. But this time the enemy is greater. 

I opened my tent entrance, to check no one was awake. It was dark out and the moon was high in the sky. 

Good, that meant Artemis wasn’t here. 

Taking one more look around the camp, to make sure everyone was in there tents, I made my way back inside mine. I pulled my armour and cloak on, sheathed my silver Knife ‘Reaper’ and my stygian iron sword ‘Broken angel’.

 

Pulling my bow and quiver over my shoulder, I made my way out of the tent, and walked in the direction of where Lycoan was last spotted. If I needed to I could summon my celestial silver sword ‘Lost hope’, but I doubted I’d need to.

I’d been walking for an hour, but it felt like longer. I hadn’t come across any signs that would suggest Lycoan or any lycanthrope had been in the area. 

It was extremely dark out, the only light coming from the moon, but even that was blocked by the trees. Fortunately, having my improved eyesight meant that I could see in the dark, as if I was wearing night vision goggles. I could turn it off whenever I want, too.

I continued walking until I found a trail of blood, leading to a broken tree. There was no body, just a puddle of blood, dark red blood.

Squatting down in front of the puddle of blood, I dipped my finger into it. The blood was still warm, meaning whatever was killed died not long ago. 

I went to stand up but I was stopped, by something hard hitting my head. 

I dropped to the ground, with a groan; I lifted my hand to the back of my head, and felt a sticky liquid oozing from where I had been hit. I was bleeding. 

Turning over onto my back I noticed three Cyclopes were standing over me, one had a rock in its hand that had gold blood on it, My Blood. 

I didn’t remember much after that, I kept slipping in and out of consciousness but I can remember being dragged through the woods by the Cyclopes. It was holding me by the foot, so my body was being dragged across the ground. 

(Artemis POV) 

Once my shift of driving the moon was over, I flashed to where the hunters and I had made camp the other day. 

What I saw was very worrying. All the tents were down, other than Percy’s, and all the girls were walking around shouting Percy’s name. 

“What is going on?” I asked Thalia, once I managed to stop her from shouting the boy’s name. 

“Percy’s missing. All of us were starting to wake up, but I told everyone to not disturb Percy because he was probably tired still from yesterday. But once we were all packed and ready to go, I thought it strange that he hadn’t gotten up.” Thalia stopped, catching her breath.

Lucy finished off what Thalia was saying, “So I went to check on him. He didn’t answer when I shouted his name, so I went into his tent to see him gone, his armour and weapons gone to.” 

“No one’s been able to find him; we’ve been shouting his name for over half an hour” Phoebe stated, walking over to me, with the rest of the girls closely behind her. 

“He must have of gone out to track Lycoan down by himself” One of the hunters said. 

“Everyone split up in pairs and head north, in the direction Percy must have gone. Make sure your close enough to another pair for us all to hear you shout, just in case. If you find any sign of Percy’s whereabouts shout and we’ll head over to you, understood?” I asked.

A series of nods were made, as everyone picked a partner. 

We, all went into the woods, checking for any sign of Percy or Lycoan and his pack. 

(Percy POV)

I was woken up by something cold hitting my body. I tried to wipe my eyes but found that they were chained to a wall. My body was shivering from the cold; I looked up to see someone I never expected to see. 

Michael Yew, once the head of Apollo cabin at Camp Half-Blood. 

“Michael? What are you doing here? I thought you were dead.” 

“No, I’m not dead Percy, I never was, but no one cared enough to search for me, not even my siblings.” His voice was icy and bitter. 

I saw him take out a knife from his belt. 

“What are you doing?” I had a bad feeling now. 

“I’m just going to get some information out of you Percy; after all you are supposed to be dead.” 

“What?” I was so confused, how did I even get here?

After a couple of seconds of raking through my memory to remember how I got here, I remembered being taken by a couple of Cyclopes. But why was Michael here? Did he save me? No if he had I wouldn’t be in chains and he wouldn’t be holding a knife. 

“Oh Percy, you haven’t figured it out yet have you?” Michael asked snickering to himself.

“You. You’re working for Gaea” I stated bitterly, I couldn’t believe him, he was nearly killed by Kronos in the second Titan war and now he was siding with Gaea.

“Yes, but not just her. As you may or may not know, Lord Tartarus is working with us too, and Soon Lady Nyx will be reformed to join us. Ha, even Kronos himself is being reborn, much faster than last time, to finish them lousy Olympians off.” 

I was speechless, Michael, someone I thought of as a friend when I first came to CHB was now a traitor.

One good thing I got out of his little speech was, that he had just given me information I was hoping to get out of Lycoan. Now I knew that Nyx and Kronos were being reborn to fight alongside Gaea. 

The only problem was if I didn’t get out of where ever I was, alive, I’d never be able to tell the Olympians. 

“You’re not much of a talker anymore are you Percy. That’s too bad; I wander if you’re a screamer though.” He said smirking evilly, before taking a step towards me and cutting me. 

That was when I realised I was only wearing my boxers, kneeling of the ground with my hands chained with celestial bronze, meaning I was powerless. 

I clenched my teeth so the traitor demi-god wouldn’t get the satisfaction of hearing my pain. 

He continued to cut me for hours, not even asking me questions, just doing it for the fun of it. I was extremely weak; the celestial bronze chains were preventing me from healing. 

After an hour or two of being tortured, Michael started to ask me questions like:

“How are you alive?”

“Who blessed you and was able to give you so much power?”

“Which primordial gods are siding with the Olympians?” 

To each and every question I answered with the same sentence “Go to Tartarus, you demon” But that only seemed to anger him more. 

He wasn’t just cutting me now, he was whipping me, or cutting me with poison that wouldn’t kill me but would be extremely painful. I wasn’t able to hold in my screams either; they seemed to urge him on; making him hurt me even more. 

When had Michael become so evil and so cruel?

(Artemis POV)

We had been searching the woods for an hour, until one of the pairs found something. 

“We’ve found something” Was shouted through the woods, so Thalia and I ran in the direction it came from. 

When we got there, the entire hunt was stood around a puddle of blood. When I looked around I noticed drops of golden blood on the ground, leading further north. 

“That’s Percy’s blood. Something must have taken him.” I stated, drawing the attention of the girls. They all looked at where I was pointing at.

Cyclopes tracks were heading north, the same place where the ichor was going. 

“Cyclopes took him?” Thalia asked confused “Why would Cyclopes take him, and where?” 

“I don’t know, but we have tracks to follow now, that good. We need to find him quickly.” 

So the group of us followed the tracks, keeping an eye out for and monsters, we could get information from. 

Percy was missing for about eight hours maybe more, gods know what’s been happening to him in that amount of time. I hadn’t told the council that Percy was missing yet, I didn’t have time, and I didn’t want to leave the girls alone. 

We continued following to foot prints, it was a good thing that Cyclopes took Percy, because they always leave tracks, if it was any other monster it would have been harder to follow them. 

After following the tracks for another hour or so we finally came across an abandoned house. Or at least it looked abandoned. When we caught sight of it, I signalled for everyone to stop. 

“The footsteps stop at this house. We need to be smart about this, if Percy is in there, that means there will definitely be monsters. I don’t want any of you to get hurt, so be careful” I told the girls, as they all summoned there bows. “Thalia and Phoebe will take half of you to go through the back of the house, and I will take the rest of you through the front entrance. We are going in and then quickly getting out, once we find Percy”

After that I took half of the hunters and we went through the front of the house. I kicked the door in and shot an arrow into a Cyclopes that was stood in the corridor. 

The house was old and its wooden walls were stained with burn marks. On the floor was now a pile of golden dust. 

I could see the other half of the hunters rushing through the back door, checking all the rooms. I was still on the ground floor as the hunter checked upstairs. 

I was stood listening to the girls shouting “Clear” when they found an empty room; I was taken out of my thoughts when two Cyclopes barged in the corridor from a door in the floor. 

Shooting at one of them I noticed a demi-god running up the stairs from the basement, his hands were covered in golden blood. I killed the second Cyclopes in a matter of seconds, and then glared at the boy.

A traitor demi-god had done something to Percy, and he was going to pay. I started forward, planning on tackling the demi-god, but was stopped when I saw Thalia, running at him. 

She must have of recognised him. 

“Michael, you sick Demon!” Thalia screamed at she punched the boy in the face. He staggered back and reached his hand up to wipe the blood, which was dripping from his nose, away.

The rest of the hunters were on the ground floor now, watching the boy, named as Michael and Thalia. 

“Where is Percy?” She ordered him to tell her, I saw his eyes move to where he had just came from. 

Without waiting for his answer I ran down the stairs into the dark basement room. 

The first thing I notices was someone chained to a wall, with cuts all over his body. A light hanging from the ceiling, allowed Thalia and the hunters see what I was seeing. 

Percy was chained to the wall, with celestial bronze chains, and he was bleeding a lot. The only part of his body not touched with blood was his face, but that was still soaked with sweat, and most likely tears. 

Lucy was the first to reach him, I was rooted to the ground anger running through my blood, I turned to look at the boy who had done this to Percy. He was being held by two of the Hunters and I could see him visibly pale when he locked eyes with me. 

Before I could hit the boy, I heard the sound of metal clashing with metal. I spun around to see Thalia, hitting the chains with Percy’s silver sword; she must have gotten from the table. 

When both the chains broke Percy fell to the ground but Lucy caught him. 

“There are too many cuts, he won’t be able to heal himself he’s exhausted. Lady Artemis, you need to get him to my father, there’s nothing I can do to help him.” Lucy stated, looking at Percy and then me. 

“Get your selves to where we camped yesterday, and stay there until I get back” I told them, before I switched into my adult form, and put Percy’s arm over my shoulders. 

(Percy POV)

I was so exhausted I didn’t realize what was going on around me until I felt my arm being put around someone’s shoulder. I lifted my head up, using all the strength I had left, I could see the familiar auburn hair and Silver eyed face I had been seeing for a couple of days. Artemis. 

She was saying something to someone, but I couldn’t see anyone else. My head was dropped down, my chin touching my chest. I didn’t have the strength to keep my head up. 

I expected to start healing, seeing as I was no longer in celestial bronze chains, but I wasn’t. I still felt weak and powerless, as if all my strength has been stripped from me. 

Closing my eyes, I felt the accustomed teleporting feeling, and knew I was being flashed to somewhere, most likely Olympus. When we were finally where Artemis had teleported us to, I could hear people’s voices, but I blanked out, before I could find out whose voices they were.


	9. Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy tells the council that Nyx is also fighting with Gaia.   
> The final battle happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So finally the last chapter is here.   
> I hope you enjoy this one.   
> Sorry its been so long for me to update.

(Artemis POV)

Once I had teleported into the throne room, I felt Percy’s body get heavier. He was no longer using his last amount of strength to hold himself up. I hope it was just because he was tired but at that moment I was not sure.

I looked around the room, to find the whole council present. Apollo seemed to notice Percy first because he jumped out of his throne and came over to where I was. As he came closer he changed into his human form, so he wasn’t 30ft tall.

I laid Percy on the ground to let my brother treat him. 

“What happened?” Poseidon nearly growled, in anger but his voice was etched with worry, as he looked at his unconscious son. 

I couldn’t find my voice, I wasn’t entirely sure of what happened to the winged demi-god when he was in that house. It was obvious he was tortured but what else. 

Glancing around the room I could see most of the council fidgeting on their thrones, wanting to see the two time saviour of Olympus. 

Before I could try and answer, Apollo stood up and told us “His injuries will take a while to heal, I’m going to take him to my temple, inform me of what happened to him later please” After saying his piece he didn’t wait a second more before picking the blood stained boy up and flashing away to Apollo’s temple on Olympus.

Now everyone’s attention was focused on me. 

“Percy went missing last night, but we only realised this morning, so the hunters and I went looking for him.” I started my explanation. 

“And you didn’t think to tell us?” Hera asked with a dangerous edge to her voice.

I inwardly paled; Hera was not someone I wanted to anger.

“I didn’t have time to inform any of you, as I left right away with the hunters and spent every minute I had searching for Percy”

I waited a second before continuing, “It took a couple hours to find him. When we did, he was chained with celestial bronze and had been tortured by a traitor demi-god, who my girls are spending some time with as we speak.” 

“I want this demi-god killed. He will pay for harming my son” Poseidon stated, his voice echoing through the room. 

No one argued against what the sea god said, either because they wanted the same thing or because they were too scared to disagree. 

I for one did not disagree. The demi-god traitor was going to suffer dearly.

After telling the council what had happened, my father dismissed us all. I teleported to my brothers temple, where Percy had been taken, when I looked around I saw all the council except Dionysus in the room waiting for Apollo to come out. 

After waiting ten long minutes Apollo came out with a relieved look on his face. 

“Is my son okay?” Poseidon asked the sun god. 

“Yes, yes he’s quite alright. Just needs rest, so I recommend you all leave and get rest yourselves.”

After finding out Percy was okay everyone, other than me, left. 

“Hey little sis!” Apollo exclaimed. 

I shook my head, not wanting to argue with him about the fact that, were the same age. 

“Are you sure Percy is okay?” I asked

“Yes. He’s fine Artemis; he should wake in a day or two. A lot of his cuts have already healed; it’ll just take a little longer until the deeper wounds do.” 

“Okay” I replied, pleased that the winged boy was going to be fine. 

“I’d get back to your hunters,” 

“Don’t you want to know what happened?” I asked

“Yeah, but I’ll get Hermes to tell me. Now go. I’ll tell you first when he wakes up” 

“Thanks” I smiled.

(Percy POV)

I woke up, in a small room. It was completely white, and the lights on the ceiling were blinding. 

I opened my eyes to quick, causing me to groan as the lights blinded me. 

Opening my eyes slowly, so that my eyes could adjust to the lights, I noticed Artemis, sat asleep in a chair next to my bed. 

I looked at her, beautiful face. She was a very beautiful goddess, now I know what you’re thinking, and the answer is no, I do not love Artemis in any romantic way, but as a friend. 

Although I didn’t want to wake the moon goddess, I knew that I needed to, so I could tell the council what Michael told me when he was torturing me. 

My body was sore, and I could tell I wasn’t fully healed yet, but I still swung my legs to the edge of the bed and stood up, even when my brain told me to lie down. 

Standing up, I stretched a little and then took a step towards Artemis. But fell, face first on the floor. 

Yes I know, I should have stayed in bed. 

I grumbled to myself as I got back up, but somehow Artemis heard me, because she was awake and helping my off the floor before I knew it. 

“Percy, what are you doing out of bed?” She questioned me, her words laced with worry. 

“Well, I was going to wake you up because I need you to call a council meeting, but you’re up now so can we go” I informed the moon goddess.

“Nope, you are going back to bed, you have no idea how wounded you were, when we found you Percy, you looked dead.” 

“You need to call a council meeting, right now, I have important information!” I shouted at Artemis, getting annoyed.

Artemis looked at me and then sighed, “Fine, come on”

She held out her hand and I took it without hesitation. The next thing I knew, we were in the throne room.

Hera was the only god present, and she looked confused when she noticed me. 

“What are you doing out of bed Perseus?” She asked, looking at me and Artemis for the answer. 

I scowled at my full name, “My name is Percy, stop calling me Perseus” 

Artemis coughed “Anyways, we need to call a council meeting, Percy, apparently has some information father needs to hear about”

“Yes, exactly” I said.

“Okay” Hera said, as she motioned for Artemis to call the others.

Artemis took out her bow, and shot a silver arrow at the roof of the throne room. It then exploded causing a huge silver light. 

Then one by one the rest of the council, flashed into their thrones. 

“Why did you call this council meeting, daughter?” Zeus asked as Artemis made her way to her throne. 

Artemis motioned to me, so I had everyone looking at me, which is not something you want.

“When I was being tortured by Michael Yew…” Qu the gasps, “… He told me that not only is Tartarus working with Kronos and Gaia, But Nyx is also helping them.”

At this point the room was in chaos, the only people, or should I say gods and goddesses, who weren’t shouting, were Artemis, Hestia and Poseidon. 

“ENOUGH!” Zeus bellowed, shutting everyone up. 

“How do you know that Michael was telling the truth?” Poseidon asked me.

“He told me thinking that I already knew, and why would he lie about it?” 

“I believe Nyx could be helping them, and that is bad Father, we need to get ready for battle, no doubt they are going to attack very soon.” Athena stated. 

I nodded, agreeing with the wisdom goddess. 

(Percy POV- Final Battle)

I was stood at the top of Half-Blood Hill, behind me stood the Olympians, then the campers from CHB and CJ. Everyone was whispering, waiting for Gaia’s army to come charging through the woods.

The plan was for all the demi-gods and hunters, to destroy the army whilst some helped the minor gods fight any giants. 

Hades, Zeus, Poseidon and some of the other Olympians would be fighting Kronos and Gaia, whilst, Chaos and I take on Tartarus and Nyx. 

It would be tough, but I believed we could do it. 

Chaos was stood next to me; her army would be here in a few minutes, as well as hopefully Hemera and Aethers army. They had agreed to aid us, only because Chaos asked. They didn’t believe the Olympians were right to rule but thought that Gaia would be worse. 

I was wearing Chaos silver armour, the strongest metal in the universe and extremely rare, I had multiple hunting knives and Riptide. 

I was about to say something to Chaos but was stopped as a scout came running towards us, from the tree line. 

“They’re coming!” He shouted as he took out his sword and joined his brothers and sisters from the Apollo cabin. 

Just then thousands of monsters came storming towards us, but we stayed still; everyone waiting for my signal. 

As soon as the monsters came up the hill, I held up my hand telling everyone to stay still. 

Then Chaos’s army as well as the light army, from Aether and Hemera, teleported in the air and fell down into the monsters killing everything they could see.

When the first monster was killed, I dropped my hand down, and let out a battle cry, spreading my wings and swooping down to kill the enemy. Everyone else followed, doing what they were instructed to do. 

At the edge of the forest, behind all the monsters, stood Kronos and Gaia. I could see the Big Three making their way towards their father and grandmother. 

I was still in the air, trying to locate Tartarus and Nyx, but I couldn’t find them anywhere. 

I made my way to the top of Half-Blood Hill, where Chaos, Aether and Hemera were stood. 

“Where in Hades are Tartarus and Nyx?” I asked the Primordial’s. 

In the distance I swear I heard someone shout “Don’t use my name as a curse word!” But that was not what I was focused on. 

“One of our spies just informed us that Tartarus isn’t going to be fighting, but he has helped Gaia’s army. So we just have to wait for Nyx to show up. If she does, that is” Aether informed me.

“Just keep your eye out for her, we’ll go out and help where ever we can, I suggest you do the same, demi-god” Hemera told me.

I nodded and made my way to a group of hunters who were struggling to fight and group of cyclops and Hellhounds. 

I lunged at a hellhound as if pounced at one of the younger hunters, stabbing it through the lung and into its heart. I turned around and helped the girl up from the floor, she nodded in thanks and I jumped into the air, to go find somewhere I was needed. 

Before I could get to a camper who had been injured I was knocked to the ground by someone. I couldn’t stop myself from falling because my left wing was broken from whatever hit me. 

Fortunately I wasn’t too high in the air, and was able to roll before hitting the ground. 

When I looked up to see what hit me, I was hit to the ground again. 

I stumbled a bit, but managed to collect myself before a woman as dark as night, brought her sword down on me. 

I blocked the fatal hit, and kicked the girl away.

“Hello again Jackson” The woman said, I recognised her voice, and identified her as Nyx, the Primordial goddess. 

“Nyx” I growled

“Don’t worry Sea spawn, I hate you too. It’s a shame I can’t kill that Athena Spawn, what was her name? Annabeth. Ha looks like Gaia managed that last time”

My vision became red at that, all my anger and sadness from that day coming back to me. I had tried to forget and move on and Nyx just brought all of the memories back. 

I charged at the goddess, screaming, letting all my anger out. It had started raining so heavy that it was hard for the monsters to see. I made it so it would only effect the enemy so the gods and demi-gods fighting for Olympus, would find it easier to attack them. 

I managed to get a lot of hits on Nyx as the rain and fast winds distracted her, but I wouldn’t be able to win against her. Not unless I had Chaos with me. 

At that thought, I saw Chaos next to me, in her battle Armour, also Chaos silver. 

Thanks to Kronos and Gaia’s cockiness, the army had attacked at midday, meaning the monsters and Nyx weren’t at their strongest. That gave us an upper hand, although many demi-gods lost their lives.

Chaos and I fought against Nyx, overwhelming her with cuts.

Chaos had a cut on her thigh, but other than that she was fine. I only other hand was quite beaten up, with a slash from my shoulder down to the bottom of my stomach and a few other cuts on my arms. 

All the Monsters were dead. The ground littered with spoils of war and golden dust, as well as few bodies of the fallen demi-gods. Apollo campers were collecting the wounded as other demi-gods moved the dead to a pile. 

No one dared to interfere, with our fight, other than the Hunters who were shooting at Nyx, distracting her. Everyone else made a circle around us, ready to attack the night primordial if I or Chaos were wounded to badly or dead. 

But that wasn’t going to happen. 

Nyx was on the floor, too exhausted to fight back. 

“Please don’t kill me, I promise I’ll leave and never attack you again. Please” She begged, but I didn’t care.

I capped Riptide, and took out my Chaos silver sword, that would make whoever it cut fade. 

“You will never hurt my friends and family, or anyone else, ever again Nyx” I stated as I took a couple steps closer readying my sword, to run her through. 

And I did. Without another word I drove the sword through her, she coughed up golden ichor, and smiled at me. 

I was confused, she was going to fade in less than a minute yet she was smiling. Maybe it is because she is insane I thought, but I was wrong, she took out one of her daggers and stabbed me in the chest with it, and then her body disappeared as she faded. 

I staggered to the ground, my hands going up to where the knife was lodged in me. I could feel Apollo trying to heal me and could hear voices all around me, but I couldn’t see it. All I could see was Annabeth. I could see her as if she was alive in front of me but I knew she wasn’t. 

After a couple minutes I let the darkness take over. 

Not a second after I did, I found myself somewhere I never wanted to be…

The underworld. 

I made my way towards Charon, he was in a different suit than last time, it was cream, and he had a red bow tie. 

“Perseus, well your finally dead are you. It’s a shame, I won’t be able to buy a new suit for a while then eh?” I laughed at that.

“Yes, seems I’m dead. Could you maybe give me a free ride to the judges?” I asked hoping Charon would be kind to me. 

“Of course”

\---------------

And now I’m stood in front of the three judges, them deciding whether I should go to Elysium or not. 

Not long later and I was walking the road to paradise for Demi-gods and others. Elysium.

As I walked through the doors I was greeted by all my friends who had died in the second Titan war, the Giant war and The Titan-Giant war, I had just died in. 

At the front was Annabeth. 

My Annabeth. 

And I was finally home.


End file.
